dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jillian
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = September 28, Age 248}} Jillian (ジリアン, Jirian) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's the one of the best intelligent fighters and supporters as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the best friend of Gloria, Christine, Esmeralda, Chelsea, Denise, Sabrina and Jessica, the beloved wife of Bradley Dawson and the loving mother of Victoria. Appearance Jillian is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the aqua blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and long straight fiery red hair with a China flat blunt bang framing her forehead. As a child, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Jillian is a really graceful, loving, caring, motherly, cheerful, energetic, positive, outgoing, shy, quiet, timid, sweet, innocent, pure-hearted, kindhearted, peaceful and calm person and mostly keeps quiet, since she doesn't like to be in the middle of attention with kind soul to protect her friends and Bradley saved her life it's make her falling in love with him because of his bravery, truly honest, compassionate and caring personality that she'd feels so much happy to find someone who she's loved with. She's always doing her best and needs a purpose in life to be happy. She doe really care for other people, so she rarely bothers to build up friendships, she isn't really talkative, but the one of her friends she makes will be loved is Bradley Dawson and respected with all of her heart. As a young child, Jillian is a very calm and kind girl at a young age. She likes to help people in her free time and she likes to take care of kids. She loves reading and she spends most of her free time reading books about everything. As a preteen, Jillian, her shyness disappeared when she's gets older and she started telling her emotions to people close to her with her friends. Jillian grew and she started to feel something strong for him. Biography Background Jillian is a young child who's an orphan, Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by She's passed away at the lung cancer disease after giving birth to Victoria when she was 26 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Jillian is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - Equipment Video Games Appearances Jillian is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Ayako Kawasumi * FUNimation dub: Cherami Leigh (kid/preteen), Drew Barrymore (teen/adult, most media) Battles Movies Trivia * Jillian's name means Japanese name means (ジリアン or Jirian) is in English the meaning of the name Jillian is: Child of the gods. A modern, which is a feminine form of Julian, meaning Jove's child. * In Latin the meaning of the name Jillian is: Youthful. Jove's child. * In American the meaning of the name Jillian is: Youthful. Jove's child. * It is pronounced JIL-ee-an. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Jillian is "youthful". Variant of Gillian, from Julian; diminutive of Juliana. See also Jill. Gallery tsubaki_11_14_by_wariwari_daw2tpw-pre-1.png|Jillian as a kid at age 9 to 11 tsubaki_11_14_by_wariwari_daw2tpw-pre-2.png tsubaki_reference_sheet_15_18yrs_by_wariwari_d-1.jpg tsubaki_reference_sheet_15_18yrs_by_wariwari_d-2.jpg tsubaki_reference_sheet_15_18yrs_by_wariwari_d-3.jpg tsubaki_reference_sheet_15_18yrs_by_wariwari_d-4.jpg tsubaki_reference_sheet_15_18yrs_by_wariwari_d-5.jpg tsubaki_reference_sheet_15_18yrs_by_wariwari_d9z1a1z-fullview.jpg open_collab_by_wariwari_dckbpgi-pre-1.jpg oh_my_god___his_face__by_dazzle_angel-dawvzeo-2.jpg oh_my_god___his_face__by_dazzle_angel-dawvzeo-1.jpg dc2uqhj-06a89d6b-f214-404a-a016-983f4c388301-1.png dc2uqhj-06a89d6b-f214-404a-a016-983f4c388301.png sincerity_by_valhydra-dcfdyfz.jpg dckwwck-99ae9801-162e-4065-9227-89d9c0a402ee-1.png are_you_even_listening___collab_by_wariwari_db-1.jpg daoncew-0ba77516-ce92-40a8-ba18-460aa60104db-1.png daoncew-0ba77516-ce92-40a8-ba18-460aa60104db.png cough_by_wariwari_daptkph-fullview.jpg there_is_something_about_you_by_wariwari_daah6wt-fullview.jpg craving_by_wariwari_daiub8q-pre.png bonjour_by_wariwari_dbf3mk3-pre.jpg dbmatmz-c20014f4-62a9-4459-80fb-2e1d6c9083bc.png gift____merry_christmas__momo___by_oletchka_dasr6q2-pre.png its_no_shame_by_wariwari_da1pxbh-pre-1.jpg defending_the_things_you_love_by_wariwari_da57aj3-fullview.jpg badass_collab_by_wariwari_da6oz2g-pre-1.jpg dcjy6s7-ce5d9694-03ac-48e8-9721-d391e312f882.png yura_yura_by_wariwari_d9ygne4-fullview-1.jpg yura_yura_by_wariwari_d9ygne4-fullview.jpg tsubaki_fullbody___30yrs_____by_wariwari_dary9-1.png tsubaki_fullbody___30yrs_____by_wariwari_dary9-2.png tsubaki_fullbody___30yrs_____by_wariwari_dary9k6-pre.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased